Idiot de Loki
by Plew A.E
Summary: Loki, Lucy, de l'amour et un caleçon !  excuser moi pour ce résumé nulissime, je crois que je manque d'entrainement dans ce domaine


Salut à vous lecteurs, sachez qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Idiot de Loki

Loki était un esprit stellaire pas tout à fait comme les autres. Contrairement à ses confrères qui protégeaient le mage Lucy par amitié et respect des lois, lui le faisait par amour. Et pour cette noble cause, il s'était mis dans une situation particulièrement délicate.

Il rageait, jamais il n'aurait du céder à sas envies. Mais... Ce pressentiment, cette inquiétude qui le rongeaient depuis deux semaines avaient eu raison de lui. Enfin pour l'instant, il était littéralement coincé. Comment avait-il fini ici déjà ? Ah oui...

_La veille au soir, dans le monde des esprits stellaires, Loki se tournait et se re-tournait dans son lit. Incapable de dormir ou de prêter une quelconque attention à la pimbêche qui roucoulait sous ses couvertures, il réfléchissait :_

_"_ Ô Lucy, ma si belle Lucy, elle me manque tellement. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas invoqué ce mois-ci ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé! Et si ? Mais oui! Elle a des ennuis mais elle ne veut pas m'inquiéter alors elle fait semblant de m'ignorer! C'est forcément ça. Ô ma pauvre et si gentille Lucy il faut absolument que j'aille la sauver! Quoiqu'à deux heures du matin ..."_

_ Huit heures de pensées inutiles plus tard, le lion utilisa ses pouvoirs et s'invita honteusement dans le monde des humains. En arrivant devant la guilde Fairy Tail, il se dit que jamais sa merveilleuse propriétaire ne parlerait de ses soucis ouvertement, il décida donc de la suivre et de comprendre par lui-même._

_ Abrutit par sa détermination il entra discrètement dans le bâtiment et manqua de peu l'éviscération par boules de feu et lances de glace perdues. Heureusement pour lui, l'entrée fracassante de Titania calma de suite les deux fautifs. Les femmes savaient vraiment être effrayantes parfois, alors il espéra de toutes ses forces que celle qu'il avait brutalement éjectée de son lit le matin même ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi couchait-il avec des prostituées si il avait déjà Lucy ? Il chercha le dit mage du regard et commença sa filature._

_RAPPORT DE LA FILATURE par LOKI_

_12h 21min 33secondes_

_Lucy mange gracieusement son repas en compagnie de Natsu (saleté de lézard cramé qui OSE draguer MA Lucy), Grey (cervelle congelée sur patte qui ne voit pas que Lucy n'aime que moi) et Erza (mais elle est aveugle! pourquoi elle encourage Natsu cette vilaine ?) ._

_Menu : Poulet rôti/haricots verts et une grosse part de tarte meringuée au citron ultra-deluxe du magasin "Ã que Z'ãime le Sucre~euh"._

_14h 01min 10secondes_

_Salamender a fini sa sieste et Ma magnifique princesse l'entraîne à sa suite pour une mission._

_Le glaçon, le chat volant et la femme monstrueuse les regardent partir un sourire attendrit au coins de lèvres (C'est Quoi Ce Bordel ? Il veut dire quoi ce sourire ?)_

_15h 40min 03secondes_

_Leur mission est accomplie, Lucy et Flamèche rentrent, des rougeurs sur les joues. Peut-être sont-ils fatigués d'avoir couru après un chien perdu et pouilleux pendant une heure ? A moins que le fait qu'ils se soient embrassés par accident les perturbe ?_

_Cette maudite Tête-Brulée a vilement profité de tomber sur MA princesse pour l'emballer et la peloter! Elle lui a donné une énorme baffe mais il faudra tout de même que je le tabasse (VENGEANCE !)_

_17h 15min 08secondes_

_CODE ROUGE : Sur le chemin de retour, Macao et Kana m'ont surpris en train d'espionner Lucy et ils hurlent partout "~Loki est passé du mode 'coureur de jupon' au mode 'vicieux stalker pervers' Faites attention ! HAHAHAHAHA !"_

_Il faut que je trouve un moyen de les faire taire et vite !_

_21h 12min 44secondes_

_Après une dure journée de labeur ma (future) promise rentre chez-elle. Elle accélère le pas et se retourne fréquemment, comme si elle était suivie._

_NOTE: ne pas oublier de faire une enquête sur de possible harceleurs._

_FIN DU RAPPORT par Loki_

_ Loki avait, bien entendu, suivi sa bien aimée jusque dans sa chambre pour veiller sur son sommeil._

Et maintenant, il était là, en caleçon dans les bras de Lucy. Il semblerait qu'elle l'ait pris pour son oreiller pendant qu'il se changeait. Mais si elle se réveillait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le sommeil fuyant, le lion observa sa dulcinée.

Dans la journée, les yeux pétillants et l'énergique sourire innocent de la demoiselle faisaient pâlir de jalousie le soleil lui-même. Cependant, son visage endormi, ses pommettes rosées et le mince filet de bave qui caressait adorablement ses lèvres charnues la rendaient irrésistible. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Loki l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qui l'habitait. Et l'irréparable se produisit, Lucy ouvrit ses paupières en sursautant:

"_Kyaaaaaaaahhhh!, hurla-t-elle, Au secours!

_Calme toi Lucy, ce n'est que moi.

_Lo-Loki ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu sais ? Ça fait un mois que tu ne me donnais plus de nouvelles.

_ Ah...Désolée, je...

_Hum ?

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es à poil dan Mon lit, dans Ma chambre, dans Mon appartement ?, siffla-t-elle dangereusement, Tu as trente secondes pour t'expliquer sans bafouiller !"

Loki était soudainement devenu blême. Il ne pouvait plus fuir (bloqué entre un mur et une furie c'est difficile), ni mentir (les mages de Fairy Tail ne mentent jamais). Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option: tout avouer, lui dire qu'il était fou d'elle de son odeur, sa beauté, sa gentillesse et tout le reste... Mais, et si elle prenait sa déclaration pour une énième blague ? Et si le rejetait ? Et si ça la choquait ? Ou pire, si elle en venait à le détester ? Que faire, il ne le supporterait pas ? Enfin, il se reprit. Après tout ce n'était pas avec des 'Si' qu'on refaisait le monde, puis Lucy n'était plus une enfant, elle était surement prête à accepter la vérité :

"_Je t'aime Lucy.

_Que...De quoi est-ce que tu ...

_Je suis sérieux Lucy. Je n'en peux plus d'être séparé de toi, penser à toi me rempli de joie, j'ai envie de massacrer ce crétin de Natsu à chaque fois qu'il t'approche... Enfin, je t'aime et je compte tout faire pour que se soit réciproque !"

Le son d'une claque résonna dans la nuit. Sans un mot Lucy quitta l'appartement. Finalement, il était encore trop tôt...

Alors Loki rit encore et encore. D'un rire amère tout d'abord, puis d'un rire hystérique. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il ne le voulait pas non plus. Tout irait bien, du moment qu'il ne pleurait pas, tout irait... Subitement, il se tut, une larme avait perlé. Il l'essuya rageusement avant qu'elle n'attire ses viles congénères et retourna dans le monde des esprits stellaires.

Dehors, assise au bord de l'eau, la jeune fille réfléchissait. Aussi rouge qu'un piment, elle tentait vainement de freiner les battements hargneux de son cœur:

"_Dire des choses sérieuses comme ça en caleçon rose bonbon..., murmura-t-elle, Idiot de Loki !"

Elle passa rêveusement un doigt sur ses lèvres joliment gonflées par le baiser.

FIN

Plew: Si vous avez adoré, si vous avez détesté, si vous voulez me déclarer vôtre adulation éternelle ou au contraire me vouer une haine sans faille ou simplement me signaler des fautes de français (pour lesquelles je vous prie de m'excuser), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une 'tite review .

Voix off: Ne faites surtout pas ce qu'elle dit, ça pourrait lui faire plaisir !


End file.
